


Fireworks

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [221]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John taking the boys to fireworks when they were kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

There was a fireworks show that was showing in the park of the area that John and the boys were staying at.

The hunt had gone easier than John expected, so they had some extra time to kill.

“Get in the car, boys.”

“Where we going?” Dean asked, curiously.

“You’ll see when we get there.” John grinned.

The three of them got in the Impala, and John took off, driving down the road.

“What are we doing? Where are we going? Is it gonna be cool? Is it gonna be weird?” Sam asked from the backseat.

John kept his mouth zipped, not telling, but a grin on his face.

When he pulled up near the park, Sam started chattering a mile a minute, knowing what they were going to see.

“The fireworks display! That’s what we’re seeing! We’re seeing fireworks! Dean! Fireworks!”

Dean and John chuckled and John parked the car, the three getting out.

The walked into the park and joined the other families there, and the three relaxed on the grass.

Sam talked excitedly until they saw the first firework go off, exploding in the sky, turning their faces a shade of green.

Sam grinned, eyes wide, while Dean and John glanced from the sky to Sam, chuckling at the wonder than the youngest Winchester gave.


End file.
